


Silence the Green-Eyed Monster

by elldell1204



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elldell1204/pseuds/elldell1204
Summary: You and Matt have been doing a good job so far of hiding your relationship from the rest of 51. But when you acquire a not-so-secret admirer, will a jealous Matt be able to keep control of his emotions?
Relationships: Matthew Casey/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	Silence the Green-Eyed Monster

You took a deep breath as you awoke, the warmth of the room from the sun shining through the gap in the curtains mixing with the smell of fresh sheets was a moment you treasured each morning. It’s what kept you grateful. You knew in your line of work that all it took was a bad call to have your future ripped away from you. That you knew from personal experience. Only this morning, along with the previous few, there was a different scent swirling into the mix. It was a cosy combination of something very musky and woody, with a hint of smoke.

Taking a moment to cherish how lucky you were before you fluttered your eyes open, you remembered the events of last night, which brought a light blush to your cheeks, as you became aware of how you were both completely naked. Matt had his chest flush to your back, an arm draped around your waist and hugging you softly and his breath was ever so slightly tickling your neck.

That’s when a smile grew on your face, one of those grins that were impossible to hold back, not that you wanted to. For the past three days, Sylvie Brett, your best friend, partner and roommate, had gone back home to Fowlerton to face her parents for the first time since she broke off her engagement with the Chaplain. She had spoken to them over the phone, of course, but as soon as the chatter died down in her hometown about her antics and she had worked up the nerve to show her face again, she decided to take a few days off and visit them.

And while you were going to miss your best friend, even if it was just for five days, you were excited to finally be able to spend a couple of nights with your boyfriend. You and Matt didn’t get to do this often (unless you booked a hotel room, which was becoming an expensive endeavour), and it wasn’t just about the sex. You loved the domesticity of it all, cooking dinner together, laughing, talking, listening to music, cuddling on the couch whilst watching a movie. You felt complete when you were with Matt, and it was something you were never going to get tired of, and neither was he, if your relationship continued in the direction it was going in.

When you and Matt first started seeing each other, it was just over a year after Gabby left. You had replaced her on Ambo, quickly becoming a part of the 51 family with little to no grievances towards you. You were pretty sure Matt actually wasn’t a fan of you at first, seeing as you technically took someone’s place who he didn’t want to be gone, but he soon got past it, and you both actually became good friends. You had the same sense of humour, a similar taste in music and you both liked the same movies, so you had a lot to bond over. And you fell _hard_.

At first you were angry at yourself. How on earth could you fall in love with a colleague - a _superior_ \- let alone one who was still grieving from his divorce? Only, however hard you tried to stop yourself, you just ended up making it worse. For example, if you tried not to meet his topaz blue eyes as he smiled, you became more aware of how gorgeous his laugh sounded and decided immediately you didn’t get to hear it enough. See the problem?

But one night at Molly’s changed everything. It was Christmas time last year, and after saying a last goodbye and happy holidays to everyone before you went back to your hometown, you left the bar just as Casey was entering.

_You were practically beaming from ear to ear as you approached the door. Herrmann had a loop of classic Christmas hits on throughout the evening, and you were still feeling the rush from when Casey dragged you into his little office back at the station earlier to exchange gifts with you. You argued that you weren’t technically allowed to open it yet, seeing as Christmas wasn’t for a couple more days, but Matt had persuaded you by telling you how much he wanted to see your face when you opened it. Of course you couldn’t say no to such a sweet admission, especially from Matt. It was totally worth it when you excitedly ripped off the wrapping paper to reveal a photo album full of memories from the past year and a half. It brought a tear to your eye and a smile that lit up your face, as did the expression that Matt wore. He was so elated that you loved it, enjoying how he got to see the smile he adored so much._

_So you said a last goodbye and then swung open the gorgeous wooden door, stepping out into the freezing Chicago night. That’s when you ended up being so close to Matt Casey that you could feel the warmth of his breath before it got cooled down by the air._

_“Oh, sorry, Matt.” You laughed slightly awkwardly as you took a step back._

_“No, it was my fault. I was in a bit of daydream.” He smiled._

_“Well, I, er, was just heading out. Wanted to say goodbye before I make my way home tomorrow morning.”_

_“Oh, okay, well, have a good Christmas, Y/N.”_

_“You too, Matt.” You smiled back, raising your eyes away from his face (because your heart was telling you to just lean forward and do what you’ve wanted to for months) to look up in hopes to catch a glimpse of the stars. Only, you didn’t see them, you saw the little bunch of green leaves adorned by white berries, and your eyes widened._

_Matt was confused by your expression, so he followed your eyeline, being met with the same thing; mistletoe. When he looked back down once again at your face, you were biting your lip, your eyes flickering between his mouth and his eyes dangerously. You’d never know how desperately he wanted to use his thumb to free your bottom lip from your teeth, but the thought soon disappeared when you leaned in._

_He met you halfway, lips brushing against one another’s in uncertainty before you pushed forward, pressing a not-so-chaste kiss to his mouth, something which he didn’t expect but wasn’t mad about. It quickly became heated, all the pent-up sexual tension you both harboured for months being poured into the kiss, the way your hands wrapped around his neck, how his found your waist and then your ass when you pressed him against the wall behind him._

_Breathless, you pulled away, painfully aware of how you were still in the doorway of Molly’s, letting out a little laugh. “We should probably get out of here, before someone finds us.” You smirked. All Matt could do was nod, wearing that boyish grin of his with a hint of lust in his eyes, before he pulled you quickly to his truck to make a quick getaway._

One thing led to another, and after finally admitting your feelings for each other that night, you became a ‘thing’ that had now been going strong for about six months. ‘Thing’ is the only way you felt right describing it, seeing as you two were exclusive but no one knew about it yet, apart from both of your families.

That had been Matt’s idea, to keep your relationship secret. He felt worried that the house might have a bit of a problem with it, seeing as the wound from Gabby leaving is still a little tender for some of them. And though you didn’t share the same concern, you understood and therefore agreed. Plus, it was going to be fun sneaking around for a while, possibly even sexy.

Little kisses being trailed along your shoulder are what informed you Matt was coming out of his slumber.

“Good morning, sleepyhead.” You smiled even though he couldn’t see it.

“Morning, babe.” He mumbled against your shoulder, still half dazed, before letting out an almighty yawn.

“Still tired?” You chuckled, gently turning over to face him.

“Do you blame me? We were at it like rabbits last night.” He grinned wide at the way your cheeks flushed.

“Well, too bad we have to get up for shift, otherwise you could’ve given me a reminder.” You winked before sitting up, pulling the sheets with you to cover your chest.

“We could always take a shower.” Matt teased, reaching out a hand to draw shapes on your thigh.

Though the motion cause goosebumps to raise on your skin, you shook your head lightly, biting your lip in his direction before standing up and pulling on one of your oversized t-shirts.

“No time. I need to drop you off home, remember? How about I make some quick breakfast whilst you get dressed and then I’ll drive you.” You offered.

“Sounds lovely.” He said, finally moving to get ready whilst you slipped away to the kitchen.

You were halfway into making some French toast when you heard the keys in the door. At first you thought you imagined it, blaming it on the fact you were still a little drowsy. But you knew you couldn’t imagine Sylvie standing right in front of you.

“Something smells good.” She exclaimed, which really woke you up.

“Sylvie!” You practically shouted, both out of shock and as a way to alert Matt about your unexpected company. “I thought you weren’t coming back for a couple more days?”

“Wasn’t planning on it, but I knew as soon as I got there that five days was gonna be too long, especially when everything there was reminding me of being with Kyle.” She visibly shuddered, taking a seat at one of the stools at the breakfast bar. “I just felt trapped, you know? My parents understood and were fine with me coming back early. I called Boden last night to let him know I’d be available for shift today, and I also called you, but you didn’t pick up.”

“Sorry, I didn’t even realise, I was a little busy.”

“I can tell.” She smirked. You raised an eyebrow at her. “Whoever you were getting busy with has left his shoes at the door.”

Your eyes went wide in shock as she chuckled. _‘Shit’_ you thought.

“Would you like me to go hide in my room whilst you get mystery man out of here?” She smiled. God, you love this woman.

“Yes please.” You replied sheepishly.

She slid off the stool and went to pick up her bag by the door. On her way past you she stopped, smiled over at you and said, calmly, “Oh, and say hi to Casey for me.” whilst pointing nonchalantly at the CFD captain’s jacket hung on the coat rack before practically skipping to her room.

You were absolutely gobsmacked. You quickly served up the French toast before going back into your room to find Casey sat on the edge of the bed with an amused look on his face.

“Did you…?” You asked, gesturing with your thumb to the kitchen.

“Yeah, I did.” He chuckled.

You shook your head, the shock finally wearing off as you went to pull on a pair of sweats from your drawer. “I swear she should’ve become a detective.”

***

You and Brett along with Truck 81 and Engine 51 were making your way to a vehicle accident just five minutes after your shift started. You hadn’t had a chance to speak to Brett yet about this morning, so you saw the drive there as the perfect opportunity.

“Listen, I owe you an explanation.”

“No you don’t.” Brett smiled sincerely, flickering her eyes over to me to show she was being genuine before looking back to the road.

“Well, I want to. It wasn’t just last night, me and Casey. We’ve been seeing each other for nearly six months now, and I really wanted to tell you, I did, but Matt asked me to keep it a secret, just for a bit, so I did, and…I’m sorry.”

“I know, Y/N. I figured it out a little while ago. I’ve seen the way you look at each other and have your little hushed conversations and comfort each other discreetly after a tough call. It’s okay, it’s none of my business, and I’m not mad.” She chuckled, and I let out a deep breath in relief. I figured she wouldn’t be, but I wasn’t sure. “By the way, I think you’re really good together.”

“Thanks.” You smiled at her as you pulled up to the scene of the accident.

You pulled up just after Truck, surveying the scene as you slowed to a stop. A car had collided with a parked van, its engine letting off a lot of smoke. You and Brett hopped out, grabbing the jump bags and then making your way over to the car where Casey had already begun talking to the patient.

Herrmann came over with a halligan to pry open the driver’s door while Casey went around to the passenger side, smashing the window and climbing inside. You thanked Herrmann before peering in, seeing that the guy had his leg pinned in, which is why Casey had climbed in.

With gloves on, you examined the laceration the guy had on his forehead, most likely from slamming it on the wheel on impact.

“How’s he doing?” Brett called from behind you.

“He’s alert. Laceration to the face, left leg is pinned.” You replied, looking over to Casey who shifted in his seat to get a better angle before jamming his halligan into the footwell to free the driver. Meanwhile, you put a c-collar on him, noticing his rapid breathing at the same time and so you tried to calm him down by making small talk.

“How is it you managed to crash into a parked vehicle?”

“I looked down to change the radio station. It was an emergency; they were playing Justin Bieber.” He let out a strained laugh.

“Say no more.” You chuckled.

“I knew you’d understand.” He managed to get out in panting breaths before he focused on you. “Your eyes are incredible by the way.”

You were a little taken aback by his last sentence, seeing as he was struggling to focus on keeping calm, let alone your face. You glanced over to Casey, still working diligently as he spared a look your way, his brows furrowed in confusion.

“I think you must’ve hit your head.” You smiled, just as the hood of the car burst into flames.

You ducked away, painfully aware that Casey was stuck inside the car. You trusted your colleagues in putting out the fire before it could harm anyone, but still your heart worried for any unexpected turns this could take, putting the driver and Casey in danger.

He managed to free the driver’s leg, shouting to the rest of Truck for a backboard. They safely extracted the driver, and almost immediately after, Casey swan dived out of the car, just as a fireball exploded from the car.

Stood by the gurney, you gazed over, your heart in your stomach as you waited to see if he was okay. A few seconds later, Casey was up on his feet on the other side of the car, and you let out the breath you didn’t realise you were holding. He looked over, trying to meet your eyes, and when he succeeded, he gave a little nod to tell you he was okay. And that’s all you needed to be focused once more, ready for the patient to be delivered to you by the firefighters.

***

It was a few hours later, just as you were finishing up restocking the ambo, when Casey emerged from the common room doors looking for you. You had sent Brett inside a few minutes earlier so she could get something to eat, offering to finish up on your own.

You smiled over at Casey as you ticked off the last box on your checklist, jumping down from your rig. He was making his way over to you when you heard, “Hey, there she is!” from a familiar voice behind you. “It’s the miracle worker with the big y/e/c eyes.”

You turned, being met by the guy you saved from the crash earlier today holding a bunch of yellow lilies and wearing a smile from ear to ear.

“Oh, hi…erm…”

“Mason.” He said, offering you the flowers.

“Yes, Mason, of course. Thank you so much, these are gorgeous, but you didn’t have to bring me anything.” You smiled at him, conscious of Matt standing a few feet away near the truck to make it less awkward. “How’s your leg?”

“Oh, they did an MRI, just a muscle tear, it’s no biggie. I just wanted to thank you for taking such good care of me.” He explained. His voice seemed smooth, seductive even, but you thought you were just reading too much into it, so you just smiled a little wider and tilted your head sincerely.

“Ah, well, just doing my job.” You said, and it came out a little more awkward than you would have liked, but he didn’t seem to notice.

It was then you felt extremely lucky as a call came over the intercom for ambo, so you took a deep breath before walking past him and moving to get into the rig. “Well, I gotta go, but thank you for the flowers.”

“I never got your name.” He followed you, looking through the window as you sat in your seat.

“Oh, um, Y/N.” You offered a small smile, but you desperately wanted to get out of there. You turned to your right to place the flowers down in the space in the console before turning back to him, only he was leaning his forearms on the windowsill and offering you a business card.

“Well, Y/N, I would be over the moon if you let me buy you lunch sometime.” His grin was a little creepier now he was so close, and you could smell the bitter coffee on his breath.

You took the card to be polite, but as soon as Sylvie jumped into the passenger seat, you sped off, looking in the wing mirror to see Casey leaned against Truck with his jaw tense and fists stuffed into his jacket pockets.

***

When you returned from Med after the call, Casey was nowhere to be found. You looked all over: the common room, Boden’s office, his own office, restroom, locker room. Nowhere. And you couldn’t ask around, in fear of being suspicious, although you could have lied and said you borrowed a book or were requesting some furlough, but you didn’t want to be caught out on that later.

In the end, you decided to go stand out on the apron for some fresh air and a good think. You were worried that he was upset about Mason coming and speaking to you earlier or about you taking the card, although you would be majorly surprised if he would be annoyed over that, seeing as he is one of the most understanding people you have ever met. What did surprise you, though, was when you looked up and saw him sitting on the roof of the firehouse in a fold-out chair.

“Jesus Christ, Casey, what are you doing up there?!”

“Just taking a moment.” He replied, and you finally noticed the ladder he had used to get up there propped up against the building. You started walking toward it to join him when you heard him stand up and walk over to it, his footsteps on the metal ringing out above your head. He slid down it skilfully, impressing you in the process.

“I would have come up there, you didn’t have to come down.” You shrugged, smirking at him slightly.

“With your fear of heights? No chance.” He chuckled.

You smiled at him. He didn’t seem annoyed. Just a little… _off._

“I can see the cogs turning, Y/N. What’s up?” He said as he slyly hooked his little finger into yours. You both did this often when you wanted to show affection to one another at the firehouse but had to be discreet, just in case someone was watching.

“Are you okay?” You said, your voice a little higher than usual and brows slightly furrowed.

Matt raised an eyebrow at you. “Yeah? Why wouldn’t I be?”

“That…um…just with that Mason guy coming round earlier. I only took his card to seem polite, I have no intention of-“

“Y/N.” Matt interrupted, an amused twinkle in his eye, which made you relax slightly. “I know. I trust you, always have and always will. I love you.”

“I love you too.” You sighed contently. “And you have no idea how much I want to throw my arms around you and kiss you right now.”

He chuckled. “Me too, but Gallo’s coming this way and I’m pretty sure you don’t want to give him a show.”

You drew your hand back slowly, just in time for when Gallo emerged from the door.

“Lieutenant, Y/L/N, food’s almost done.”

“Thanks, Gallo.” You turned his way and shot him a genuine smile before following him in, Matt hot on your heels.

***

You thanked whoever was looking down on you for those minutes of peace within the firehouse, where no one was out on a call and you all got to relax, play cards, talk, read a book. The latter was one of your personal favourites, seeing as you were always engrossed in one novel or another. Talking with your friends was also another. You loved to hear about Herrmann’s kids, Gallo’s sad excuse for a love life, Severide and Kidd’s weekend getaway (although you weren’t too fond of the details, but luckily they usually skipped past those with merely a wink at each other). Right now, you and Brett were talking about the upcoming wedding of one of a previous mutual partner.

“Have you got your dress yet?” You asked her.

“Yep, got it last weekend. It’s a gorgeous blush pink maxi dress, and its _so_ comfy. What about you?”

“Mine’s about knee length, a dark green silky material. I can’t wait to go, plus Maddison is going to look gorgeous.”

“She really is!” Brett gushed, looking over your shoulder at Matt, who was sitting three seats down at the end of the table. She lowered her voice, “Are you taking Matt as your date?”

Your eyes got a little sadder and you looked down at your fingers. “I’m not sure. I’d love to, and I probably could get away with if we said we were just going as friends, but I don’t know if we’d be able to keep it up or if they’d get suspicious.” You murmured. “I need to talk to Matt first, because it’s his call. Whatever he wants to do, I’m up for.”

She nodded gently, offering you a small smile before sitting up straighter and opening her mouth to speak, but before she could, Capp shouted from the doorway.

“Hey, Y/L/N, there’s someone outside to see you. Says his names Mason?”

You rolled your eyes, inhaling deeply before casting a glance over to Matt carefully. You got up from your chair slowly, with all eyes on you, and made your way out onto the apparatus floor.

“Hey, Y/N, how are you?” Mason beamed, making his way over to you with his arms wide open, as if he was coming for a hug.

You stayed still, arms crossed, showing him you didn’t accept the hug, and he stopped just short of you, smile a little weaker but barely altered.

“Hi Mason. What’re you doing here?” You tried to smile politely.

“Well, I wanted to ask you something. You see, I think you’re really pretty and you were so kind to me that I knew I couldn’t miss out on the opportunity on asking you out on a date. So, how does this Friday at seven sound?”

Your eyes almost shot out of your head, and you heard someone choke on their own laughter over at the squad table. ‘ _Glad someone’s enjoying the show.’_ You thought.

“I…erm… that’s, um, very kind of you, Mason. And I really appreciate the offer, but I’m so sorry, I’m going to have to say no.” You answered, trying to convey how apologetic you felt on your face. You glanced around you, mainly at the squad table to see how they were all trying to act like they weren’t listening.

He didn’t seem to back down though, which furthered your observation of him being a little creepy. “Oh, come on, Y/N, just one date, you won’t regret it, I promise.”

Before you could reply, Severide shouted, “Hey, buddy, she said no, now get lost.” He was walking over to you to back you up, which you were extremely thankful for as you had no idea how to handle this situation to stop it getting out of control. Usually, you were pretty good at standing up for yourself and speaking your mind, but that doesn’t mean you don’t appreciate the back up from your friends when offered.

“This doesn’t concern you, pretty boy.” Mason snarled, and Severide squared his shoulders.

“What’s going on?” Matt called, coming through the common room doors to stand beside you. ‘ _Oh god, this could get messy.’_ You thought, and you knew you had to diffuse it, and fast.

“Nothing, Casey. Mason here was just leaving, weren’t you?” You answered.

Mason seemed to soften up when you spoke. “Yeah, I was. Well, call me later, Y/N, and we can confirm that date.” He gave a toothy smile and a wink which sent a shiver down your spine, then left through the open door.

Once he was out of sight, you turned to Severide. “Thanks, Kelly, I owe you.”

“No problem, Y/N, but be careful with that guy. Something’s off about him.” He patted your shoulder as you nodded in reply, then went back over to sit at the squad table.

Casey didn’t say a word before walking through the double doors, but instead of going straight on to the common room, he took a right, walking down the corridor towards the bunk room. You waited for a moment before following him, slightly concerned. At this moment, you didn’t care if you raised anyone’s suspicions; you had a gut feeling something was off, and you needed to make sure Matt was okay.

You walked cautiously down the same route as Matt, entering the bunk room and looking straight towards his office. He was sat down at his desk, pen in hand and head rested on his fist, his brows knitted in either concentration or frustration, and you were pretty sure it was the latter. After a quick survey of the bunk room and being satisfied you were alone, you advanced towards his office, gently rapping your knuckles against the door to let him know you were there. He looked up, a blank expression on his face, and gestured for you to come in before looking back down at his incident report.

You opened the door but didn’t walk in, deciding to lean against the door frame and gauge the atmosphere first.

“Hey, you okay?”

“I’m fine.” He said a little snappily, not tearing his eyes away from his report for a second.

You bit the inside of your cheek in thought, then went and perched on the end of his bed, closing the door softly behind you. He made no effort to acknowledge your company, but he also didn’t object.

“Matt, baby, what’s wrong?” You almost whispered, despite no one being in earshot but your boyfriend.

“Nothing, like I said, I’m fine.”

“Well it doesn’t seem like it.” You said, and although the words could have been interpreted as snarky, you didn’t intend for them to be, and so you internally winced. “I didn’t mean it like that. You can talk to me, Matt, I want to listen.”

He stopped writing, and you were hopeful that he would explain, but a few minutes passed and still no words left his mouth. He turned around in his chair to face you, his eyes showing you that he was sorry, but his jaw was clenched and his left hand was still in a tight fist.

So you thought, you thought really hard as to what he was feeling and why he would be feeling like this. Had you forgotten something important? No, your anniversary wasn’t for a few more months and neither was his birthday. Had you forgotten to do the dishes? No, you both did them together last night after your meal.

And then it hit you.

He was jealous. Matthew Casey was _jealous._ And you smiled. A beaming smile that shone brighter than a lighthouse, because although it was annoying for him, you found it pretty funny and also very cute.

“Matt Casey…” You teased, standing up slowly and stalking towards him with your arms crossed and a tilted head. “Are you jealous?”

“What? No.” He splutters, trying to be convincing but it doesn’t work in the slightest.

You smirk at him. “Aww…Matt…”

“Fine, I guess I am a bit. It’s just…that guy, the way he was looking at you like you were his next meal, it just…it made my blood boil.”

“I know. Me too. It’s fair enough that you’re angry but you have _nothing_ at all to be jealous of, I love you and _only_ you.” You offer a smile, which he returns, before you check out of the window.

Seeing nobody, you placed your palms down on each arm of his chair, leaning down so you were inches away from his face.

He squinted his eyes playfully at you, smirking. “Risky.” He teased.

“Shut up.” You laughed, then locked your lips with his, giving him a searing hot kiss, your tongues meeting and fighting a battle for dominance, which he won. You explored each other’s mouths, not worrying for a second if someone would see because you wanted him, needed him, and he needed you. He bit your lip, causing you to moan into his mouth, and his lips tugged upwards into a smile.

You pulled away, breathless, and smiled, catching your bottom lip between your teeth as you dared to look into his eyes. It was a dangerous move, as his irises had turned a sinful shade of blue and all you desired was to pull him over to his bed and draw the blinds. Actually, fuck that, his chair would do.

But you managed to stand upright, clearing your throat as you felt your cheeks reddening. You regained enough composure to look back into his eyes, and he seemed more relaxed, barring the bulge that was now evident in his pants, which you were proud of causing.

“By the way, I love you too. And you didn’t have to prove it, I already know, not that I’m complaining about getting that kiss out of it.”

“Yeah, well, you’re gonna get a lot more than that tonight, seeing as you’re extremely hot when you’re jealous.” You teased, taking pleasure out of the way his eyes grew wider.

You winked at him before turning and leaving his office, swaying your hips a little more than usual, chuckling when you heard the curse he let out under his breath.

***

It was next shift, and thankfully you hadn’t heard any more from Mason, mainly because you hadn’t called him or been at the firehouse, so you were a little on edge as you turned up this morning. But it was after lunch, now, and you were convinced that he had finally come to his senses and moved on.

You were reading your book, sat at the long table facing the rest of the common room with Matt one chair away, once again sat at the head of the table. You felt his foot tracing patterns on your ankle, and when you looked up from your page and over to him, he was looking through his eyelashes at you as he read over his reports from last shift. He had a devilish smirk on his face, and he knew I was thinking of the other evening, when he pulled me into the showers to fulfil my promise, trailing hot, wet kisses along my jawline, down my neck and over my collarbone, slowly working his way down until he was on his knees in front of me, unbuckling my belt as I stood in a blissful daze, my heart racing and my breathing rapid.

In fact, I could feel it picking up again, and I knew what he was doing. It was unbelievably arousing how the risk of being caught felt, something we discovered after that event in the showers. And now Matt had begun playing a game, and so had I. A squeeze of my ass when I was folding laundry later on that day was what started it, but I got him back when I trailed my fingertips up his thigh at dinner, cupping his clothed member in my hand, which caused him to almost choke on his bite of food.

We were enjoying it, and after talking the other day back at my apartment, he told me how he didn’t mind if the others found out, but at the moment it was still fun sneaking around, which I agreed with.

“Y/L/N?”

Severide’s voice from the door startled me, but I didn’t jump, thank goodness, before I turned to look at him.

“That Mason guy is back again. Want me to kick his ass out?”

You smiled at Kelly, shaking your head gently. “Yes, but _politely_ please, Severide.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive.”

He nodded and left, and you went back to ‘reading your book’. That was until you heard shouts coming from the apparatus floor moments later, followed by the sound of someone bursting through the double doors.

“Hey! You can’t go in there!”

“Y/N?!”

 _‘Oh, for crying out loud’_ You complained internally, rolling your eyes before looking over to the door to see a very frantic Mason.

“There you are, Y/N. That moron was trying to stop me coming inside.”

“Yes, Mason, that’s because I asked him to.” You explained, softly, standing up and circling around the table to stand in front of him. “C’mon, lets go talk out in the corridor so we don’t disturb anyone.”

“No! I want everyone to hear this. Y/N, just give me a chance. I’m a nice guy, I’m funny, I’m smart, I’m good looking. Just say yes, you won’t regret it.”

You had to stop yourself from groaning. This guy was ridiculously desperate, and you couldn’t understand how he didn’t get the message. It was actually starting to annoy you now.

“Mason, I’m sorry, it’s a no, it’s always going to be a no. Now please, leave, before you get dragged out of here.”

“Please, Y/N, just one date, that’s all. I don’t know why you won’t agree to it.” He was walking closer and closer, but you stood your ground, despite the nervousness starting to grow within you.

“Hey! She said no.” Casey said sternly, on the verge of shouting, as he got up from his chair and came to stand beside you, wrapping his arm tightly around your waist and bringing you closer to him. “She’s said it about five times now. You’ve got your answer, now get the hell out of here before I knock your ass out.”

Mason just stood there, dumbfounded, his eyes darting between your face, Casey’s and his arm around you. “oh, man, I’m so sorry, I didn’t realise she was…I…I guess I’ll…er…” He stuttered, turning and leaving so fast you were surprised he didn’t leave scorch marks.

You exhaled deeply, scratching your forehead before turning towards Matt.

“You okay?” He asked sincerely, searching your eyes for any unease.

“Yeah, thank you.” You smiled, leaning your head on his shoulder and breathing in his scent to comfort yourself. He brought his other hand around to draw soothing circles on your back, and your heartrate began to slow back down to normal.

And then it dawned on you that you had an audience.

You heard someone clear their throat, so you straightened up slowly, leaving Matt’s embrace almost fully as you look around the room. Brett and Kidd are struggling to stifle a chuckle, Cruz looks like someone’s told him he’s pregnant and Mouch looks more confused than when he was trying to solve that crossword puzzle this morning.

“Did we…er…miss something, or are you guys just putting on a show for that guy?” Herrmann asks, trying to make sense of everything.

You and Casey smile, enjoying the revelation, albeit more prematurely than you both would have preferred.

“No, Hermann, you’ve all just been blind for the past six months.” Casey chuckled.

Herrmann’s eyes almost fell out of their sockets. “Six months?!”

You both burst out into laughter, then you turned to face Matt once again, leaning up to kiss his cheek, which is tugged upwards into a smile.

Then you both went and sat down where you were before, now only closer and with your hands intertwined upon the table, ready to be bombarded with questions from your family, ready to share your love for each other with the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos and comment if you enjoyed! It means the world to me <3


End file.
